Pêssego e creme
by Laarc
Summary: ONESHOT - A primeira vez que Ren viu Kelsey Hayes foi num circo. Mas não no Maurizio.


A série "Tiger's Curse" não me pertence.

* * *

*Pêssego e creme*

Por menos que gostasse daquele circo, Ren precisava admitir que ele não era dos piores. Seu atual domador era um velho gordo e barbudo, mas que possuía um coração gentil e bondoso, tratando o tigre branco com um respeito que nenhum dos seus antigos domadores tinha-lhe demonstrado até então. Ren gostava do sujeito. Ele o alimentava regularmente, mantinha a jaula sempre limpa, elogiava o desempenho do enorme felino após cada ensaio e cada apresentação, e nunca, mas nunca mesmo erguia o chicote com o intuito de feri-lo. No entanto, Ren continuava a não gostar muito daquele circo.

Viver na pele de um tigre branco por um pouco mais de três séculos ensinou Ren a perceber o mundo ao seu redor de uma forma única e especial. E viver como uma atração circense por anos e mais anos, viajando o mundo e entretendo multidões sob uma lona colorida, serviu para ensinar ao príncipe amaldiçoado que manter um circo funcionando não era uma tarefa nada fácil.

E Ren sabia que aquele circo estava fadado ao fracasso.

As atrações eram sem graça. Os números, repetitivos e maçantes. O espetáculo, tedioso. E até mesmo o desempenho da maioria dos integrantes deixava muito a desejar. Claro que o seu domador tinha muita força de vontade, mas Ren sabia que aquele homem não tinha vocação alguma para ser um domador de animais, e o príncipe às vezes se flagrava pensando no tal do sujeito, preocupado de que se ele estivesse lidando com um tigre de verdade, um que não tivesse uma consciência humana, certamente já teria desistido do emprego.

Era uma questão de tempo apenas até aquele circo falir, e a fera indiana já tinha até ouvido uma ou outra conversa sobre venda de animais, negociações para pagar dívidas, e preparações para uma última apresentação.

E a última apresentação realmente veio.

Claro que o nome utilizado para a divulgação do espetáculo que marcaria o fim daquele grupo de artistas não foi 'última apresentação', mas sim algo mais suave e agradável, que incomodou menos os ouvidos da trupe circense e que, com certeza, doeu menos nos corações deles também.

'A Grande Despedida' ocorreu numa cidadezinha dos Estados Unidos cujo nome era desconhecido para o belo tigre, mas isso não era novidade nenhuma para Ren, uma vez que ele quase nunca guardava o nome dos lugares por onde passava. E de que adiantava guardar esses nomes? De que adiantava a ele saber que estava em Paris se não tinha a chance de passear às margens do Sena, ou de saber que estava na China se não podia visitar a famosa Muralha, ou de saber que se encontrava em Londres se lhe era negada a chance de aproveitar uma tarde admirando os resultados da famosa revolução industrial? Antigamente... antigamente sim ele se importaria em saber. Antigamente ele queria saber quem seria o seu novo 'dono', para onde iria, que idioma as pessoas falariam por lá. Entretanto, depois de anos e mais anos passando de mão em mão, de circo em circo, e sentindo a sua humanidade se esvair pouco a pouco, ele finalmente perdeu esse interesse.

E não mais se importou.

Mas, o que interessa mesmo é que 'A Grande Despedida', apesar de ter sido a última apresentação daquele circo, não surpreendeu. O espetáculo, que não fazia justiça ao próprio nome, visto que faltava muito para se tornar um espetáculo de verdade, carregou a mesma apatia de sempre, com números enfadonhos e tediosos, e Ren se sentiu com vontade de bocejar inúmeras vezes.

Até que alguma coisa mudou.

E essa alguma coisa não foi na apresentação em si, mas no ambiente, na atmosfera. Quando foi a vez do tigre se apresentar à multidão de espectadores, o enorme felino, estando bem no centro do picadeiro, sentiu que havia algo de diferente no ar, algo que nunca antes sentira. Seu faro aguçado, que já havia se acostumado com o aroma forte de pipoca e manteiga que sempre saturava a atmosfera sob a lona, percebeu um cheiro diferente, mais ameno, mais delicado, mais... doce. Por um momento, o tigre pareceu ignorar o comando do seu domador, e nem mesmo percebeu quando o chicote estalou bem perto de suas patas. Seu focinho se franziu e ele se concentrou apenas nas suas narinas, apenas no seu olfato. E procurou pelo misterioso perfume.

Até que ele a viu.

Ela era apenas uma criança, uma menininha bochechuda de enormes e brilhantes olhos castanhos. Seus cabelos eram compridos e estavam presos numa bela trança, amarrados por diversas fitas coloridas que não combinavam com a roupa que ela vestia. Estando bem no meio de dois adultos, um homem de óculos e uma bela mulher, ela sorria um sorriso que era verdadeiramente feliz, e Ren, que estava mais do que acostumado a ver sorrisos estampados nos rostos de crianças, se sentiu fascinado por aqueles pequenos lábios curvados que deixavam a mostra uma fileira de dentes tortos. Aquele era um sorriso lindo.

Pensou ter escutado o estalo do chicote mais uma vez, e talvez até o tivesse escutado mesmo, mas isso não o abalou. Farejando, sentiu aquele cheiro fresco de novo, e se esforçou para identificar o aroma delicioso.

Pêssego e creme.

A criança cheirava a pêssego e creme.

E, de repente, ele quis sorrir. Engraçado, séculos na pele de um tigre e ele não fazia ideia se tigres conseguiam sorrir.


End file.
